Interventional Imaging Incorporated (I3) is developing clinical-grade catheters with intravascular MR micro- oils that can provide high resolution, high SNR images of the blood vessel wall at clinical field strengths. We believe that such images should enable one to characterize plaque tissue types (e.g., fibro-fatty plaque, advanced necrotic core, or unstable fibrous cap) and determine vulnerable lesions. I3 and researchers at Case Western Reserve University will develop experimental and computer methods to test this hypothesis using MR images of vessel segments from human cadavers. A special cryo-microtome/imaging device will be used to obtain "ground truth" pathology maps that can be accurately registered to the MR images. Computer classification techniques will be applied to multiple MR images having different contrasts and results will be statistically compared to pathology maps. It is believed that thorough evaluation requires a large number of vessel samples with a range of pathologies, and techniques for improved experimental throughput will be investigated. If Phase I goals are met, we will continue with large sample, well designed experiments to test both human and computer tissue classification of blood vessel disease using micro-coil imaging. If plaque tissue types can be reliably classified using micro-coil images, this should create extraordinary excitement in a marketplace clamoring for methods to diagnose vulnerable plaque. Relevance to Public Health, Interventional Imaging Incorporated (I3) and researchers at Case Western Reserve University will develop methods for improved detection and staging of blood vessel disease. Intravascular MR micro-coils will be used to obtain very high resolution, microscopic MR images of the vessel wall. Computer aided diagnosis techniques will be developed and applied to the image data that will determine the type of plaque in the lesion (e.g., fibro-fatty plaque, advanced necrotic core, or unstable fibrous cap) and determine its vulnerability for rupture, which can be a life threatening event. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]